enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Scruff's Scaffolding
'Scruff's Scaffolding '''is the nineteenth episode of the first season. Plot The Little Western Extension Project needs a lightweight engine to help with the construction, so The Fat Controller sends Scruff the Scruncher to assist. Donald, Oliver, and Duck are a little skeptical, but the feisty little box tank slowly wins their respect. Oliver however, keeps his guard up, mostly because Scruff faintly reminds him of his experience with S.C. Ruffey due to their similar names! Scruff takes the undertaking by storm and everyone is in awe of his prowess. "Precision where it counts takes heart and nothing else" he says, and works hard without fuss or complaint. He continues to win over the workmen and the other engines, but disaster is looming over the horizon! Mavis arrives with a stone train to strengthen some girders, and Scruff tells her to stay put while he goes to fetch the breakdown crane. The Extension Foreman, unaware of Scruff's current whereabouts, tells Mavis the bridge will be able to hold her weight, and she carefully carries her load onto the bridge. Calamity is inevitable, however, when Scuff puffs along past her with the crane, which unexpectedly swings sideways and knocks Mavis over the edge of the bridge. While Mavis swings precariously over the edge, Scruff is helpless and horrified, and is unable to save her! Luckily, Oliver is close by, and pulls Mavis to safety. When all is well, Scruff is saddened by causing the accident, but Oliver assures him that it was not his fault, and that his hard work makes up for it. Brought much closer after the dreadful fiasco, the three engines become close friends and strive to work harder together. In a post-credit sequence, Scruff struggles to move a stubborn line of trucks, and Donald and Douglas, although meaning to offer help, tease Scruff. Scruff, determined to prove his worth, bumps the line of trucks with a mighty shove and smashes them through the buffers, leaving the twins feeling a little responsible for egging him on! Characters (Original) *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Scruff *Mavis *Avon Sharp (''not named) *S.C. Ruffey (does not speak) *Lady (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Mike (cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *The Fat Controller (mentioned) Characters (Remastered) *Donald and Douglas *Scruff *Troublesome Trucks *Thomas (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Gregory Larson (cameo) *Rocky (mentioned) Trivia *This is considered the episode that gained EnterprisingEngine93 his viral fame that stands today. *This is the first episode to include Mavis hanging perilously off a bridge, the second time being Mavis and the Tornado. *In 2015, Scruff's Scaffolding was aired with a post credit scene added, and remastered. Goofs *In a close up of Douglas in the remastered version post-credit scene, Scruff disappears. Gallery scruffintroduceshimself.png|Scruff scruffandtheboxtrucks.png|Scruff shunts in the yard. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.47.12 PM.png|Oliver, Arthur, and Douglas. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.46.52 PM.png|Donald and Stanley. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.46.32 PM.png|Duck, Oliver and Derek. scruffey.png|S.C. Ruffey Oliverrescuesmavis.png|Mavis is rescued. Scruff between some trucks.jpg|Scruff in the mess of trucks. Scruff's Scaffolding Frame Oliver.jpg Avon Sharp.jpg Remastered Gallery Yard.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene8.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene7.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene6.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene5.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene4.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene3.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene2.jpg ScaffoldingPostCreditScene1.jpg Remastered Episode Category:Episodes Category:Remastered Episodes Category:Season 1